Healing
by chibiTALA
Summary: Smita finds out something about one of Kai's friends and together, with Miguel, tries to help him. But with evil lurking in the shadows and Kai misunderstanding their motives, will they succeed in this life threatening mission? Please read the author's note in the latest part. I really need your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back! Sorry for the delay(or am I really?) but hopefully you would like my new fic. It will be an angst/drama fic. Hopefully you would like it. I seriously hope you guys don't have anything against the OCS.…. Anyways on with the chapter.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Beyblade but I do own a Beyblade! If you know what I mean... Please don't sue me!

There was darkness all over. There was darkness in the room, in the mind of its sole occupant, in his life. The weather was chilly with strong wind blowing outside. Some hints of snowfall showing and the sky was covered with dark clouds, not letting the sun shower it's rays of warmth and hope onto the living beings below.

A perfect match for the 22-years old man's mood right now.

He was sitting in his dark hotel room, cut off from the outside world. He was sitting on the floor, with his back leaning against the foot of the the bed, staring off into the space.

A sharp pocket knife and a sheet of paper lay beside him and a pen in his hand lay forgotten. He felt nothing, not even the coldness of the floor he was sitting on. His life was destroyed. He had a chance at improving his life and he wasted it. He was at fault for this. He should have listened to his friends.

But he did not.

And where did that end him up?

Here. Alone. How could he live on when he was having a disease which has no cure?

The sudden downpour outside the window snapped him out of his trance. He looked up and noticed that it had started raining. He lifted his pen and started writing on that sheet of paper.

'Dear Kai,

If you are reading this letter, then it means that I am no longer in this world. I should have listened to you. I should have listened when you said I should stop doing these these things. That I was doing the wrong thing and was putting myself in danger. That things could get more worse.

But… it did happen. I went too far and now I am alone in this world. I know you must be mad at me for not paying heed to your warnings. But I also know that you are good at heart and would try to forgive me for what I did, even though I do not deserve your forgiveness.

I had to, you know. I had to end my life. I am having a syndrome because of my mistake. I cannot live with it. Live with the fact that I could not be near anyone. That even a little contact with my blood can destroy someone's life. I just…. could not bear to live with those horrible facts.

I have nothing to give except for apologies and my faithful bit-beast. I hope you would understand. Please tell the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys that I loved them. Please just…. even though I did my wrongs in my life….. don't forget me. That would be just too much.

Goodbye.'

He put his pen down and looked over his note again. When it seemed good enough to him, he put it down and picked up the knife, its blade glinting lightly.

Looking at it, he thought, 'This is it. Goodbye. I would never forget you all.'

He swiftly moved the knife, making clean cuts on both his wrists, right where his veins. He watched with mild satisfaction as the important life essence flowed down his hands. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as he felt exhausted starting to kick in.

Even though he knew that he did the right thing in the end, he couldn't stop the little voice nagging at the back of his mind, saying that he should stop before its too late. That he was taking the wrong decision again.

He shook his head lightly, wincing when his head pounded loudly due to blood loss, smiling sadly as he thought.

'No. It is the right thing thing to do. And besides, it is too late for turning back now.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh! And how wrong he was.

Oooooo! Look at that! Who was it? Who was committing suicide? Please let me know who you think it is.

And how was the chapter? Please let me know! I'm begging you! Yeah I am that desperate. And also tell me about you views on OCS.

Please read and review! You opinions and suggestions really matter to me.

For now, Bye Bye and Namaste!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter of the series HEALING! I am not that much happy because I did get enough reviews for the last chapter. Is my fic not good? I hope this chapter will get enough reviews and response.

Here are those who reviewed me and I would like to thank them all:-

Guest (I don't know your name, bud)

Fantasy Sword

Desires of Autumn Leaves

Dark-phoenix-4eva

Anyways, on with the fic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or any of its hot characters. But I do own my own characters who would be introduced in this chapter.

 **HEALING CHAPTER 2**

It was raining heaving on the streets of Moscow. It had been snowing a little and the streets were crowded due to the traffic jams. The clouds covered the sky making it look like night even if it was only 10 am in the morning.

Grey blue eyes watched lazily as the busy streets of the city passed by through the cab window. Jet black bangs with a hint of raven flittered across her heart shaped face, with high cheekbones.

She was an eighteen years old teen, who was tall and lean, about 5 foot 7 inches. She wore tight fighting deep blue jeans and a light brown sweater with a baby blue shirt underneath. She also wore a dark brown trench coat to protect herself from the cold weather of Russia. Her thick raven black hair just below her shoulder blades and was pulled black into a high ponytail.

All in all, she was a girl on whom anyone would glance at a second time, if she was in a crowd.

She sighed as thought about the reason about why she was even in this cold country, when she could be having fun at Japan with her long time beau, Kai.

Yep, she was dating Kai, alright.

And he was the reason why she was here.

You see, she was helping Kai bring Hiwatari Enterprises back from its dark past and erase its reputation of being under Voltaire's reign for at least half a century. After Boris and Voltaire were sent to jail and Kai turned eighteen, the entire property of Voltaire came under Kai and he wanted to put it all too good use and prove to the world that he was nothing like his grandfather.

It had been almost two years since Kai started out as the CEO of the Hiwatari Enterprises and now he was one of the world's youngest businessmen who gained success in such a short time. But as he went on the steps of success, the number of business rivals he had increased.

Most of them were just jealous of his early success, but there were a few who were once colleagues with Voltaire and wanted revenge on Kai. They tried to destroy Kai's company from outside and even tried to interfere with his personal life, but they failed.

Always.

But this made Kai grow suspicious of anyone whom he recruited under him. Thus, he chose her as the ambassador of his company. She also helped Kai with anything needed in the headquarters of H.E. other than the Japanese one, which was Kai's main branch.

As for the reason why she was here, Kai's mansion in Moscow had been robbed. As stupid as it seemed, it was a very serious matter. Many important documents that Kai didn't need any more but didn't want anyone else to find out about were in that mansion.

As to why Kai just didn't burn them? Let's just say that she is still not able to understand what goes on in her lover's mind when he is plotting something.

"We're here." The deep voice of the cab driver snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded and paid him before quickly getting out of the cab. The rain had stopped for now, but it seemed like it would be starting again. She looked around to get even a little bit of an idea as to where that idiotic driver had left her but to no vial.

She growled and quickly flipped out her phone and dialled a phone number she had memorised by heart.

BBRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

Kai sighed as he sat in his comfy, but not so comfy at the movement, chair and looked at the loads of paperwork in front of him on his desk.

'Damn. Where are those stupid aspirins when you need them the most?' He sighed and started rubbing his temples with his fingers in hopes of getting the goddamned migraine under control.

It was 12:30 pm in noon and there was still an hour till his lunch break. And he was supposed to complete at least half of the mountains of paperwork by then! How the hell was he supposed to do that?!

'Fuck, if only I had more personal assistants.' He frowned when he thought that. He could not even ask his friends for help. They were all busy with their own jobs and lives.

Tala was not a choice as he had taken up the job as a secret FBI Agent. He was also dating an American girl whose name Tala had not revealed yet. Though Kai was curious as to who has caught Tala's eyes so much that they had been dating for at least a year now.

Bryan had taken up the job as an informer for the Moscow Police. You know the ones who do illegal works to give information to the police. He also was dating a Russian girl, Emma. Kai had gotten the shock of his life when he learned about that.

Ian was now a successful white hat hacker in the Russian Cyber Crime Branch. He was single but Kai heard through the grapevine that Ian had his eyes on someone but was too much of a chicken to ask that someone out. Cliché.

And Spencer...

Kai frowned when thought about him. Spencer had been a very independent and responsible individual. But that had changed now. He had chosen the wrong path of life. He had become a sex addict. Kai tried to talk him out of it but it never worked. He had a serious fight with Spencer due to this. Kai never saw him after that. It had been at least three months after that and Kai had no idea where he was now. And he was getting worried about him.

BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGG!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his personal phone ring in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered coldly as he picked up the phone.

" _Hey Blue. You seem to be in a bad mood."_ A smooth and gentle voice answered from the other side.

"Oh Smita. How are you? I presume you have reached Russia?" Kai asked smiling softly, when he heard the voice of his girlfriend.

" _Yep, I have. But guess what?"_

"What?"

" _I am lost!"_

"I'm not surprised by that. You are a lost cause, anyway." Kai smirked when he heard her frustrated voice.

" _Go to hell, Kai! Now help me!"_ an irritated voice answered.

"Hn. Now tell me whatever you see around yourself."

" _Well, I see a road with vehicles going on it and I am standing on a pavement, and there are shops and stores around me."_ Smita said in an overly cheerful voice, so she could annoy him.

"Smita, I did not say it in that way. Now tell me what building you are standing in front of." Kai's eyebrow was twitching when he said that. Looks like Smita's plan was working.

" _Hmm. Well it's a big building and its name is written in Russian. La-bo-ri-ma-"_ Smita started reading while trying to recognise the wonky words but Kai interrupted her.

"Sure, take your time. As much time as you want." Kai said rolling his eyes.

" _Shut up, Kai. At least I can read Russian a little bit and I speak it almost fluently. You, on the other hand, do not even know how to say 'Bye' in Hindi."_

"..." Kai pouted slightly knowing that he had lost this argument.

" _So, where was I? Oh yes. Laborina-no! That's ga. Yes ga. So it's Laboriga Vi-la yeah Villa. It's Labourga Villa!"_ Kai could feel Smita bubbling with happiness that she was able to read that name.

"Hn. If you are in front of that, then look across the street. There should be the hotel." Kai said as he searched for the location on his laptop.

" _Across the street?"_ He heard a pause as she looked around. _"Whoa!"_ He then heard the shocked whisper and smiled, imagining her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"So, did you find it?" Kai asked with an amused smirk.

" _Yep! I can't believe I was not able to find 'that' freaking huge hotel! Is that even called a hotel?"_

"So, now that you actually found it, shall I call you later?" He asked when he heard a knock on his office door. His secretary, a young lady maybe even younger than him, with short blonde hair and emerald eyes, entered the room. He nodded at her in greeting and then turned his attention back to the phone.

"' _Kay, Blue. I'll call you later! Love you, and thanks for the help!"_

"No problem. Love you, too. Bye." He then waited for the call to be ended from the other side. When it did, he looked up at the other occupant of the room.

"Hello, Tanya. What is it?"

"Oh Mr. Hiwatari. The clients are here. May I call them now?" She said formally, though her stance was the one when someone would be flirting with a person.

"Sure. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Yes, sir." She bowed and then winked at him flirtingly. He winked in return as she left the room and smiled slightly when he realised something.

Looks like Smita's phone call earlier had worked wonders for his headache.

Smita shut the phone and started walking towards the majestic hotel. She frowned when she felt a weird feeling settle in the pits of her stomach.

'Something bad is going to happen.' She thought as the feeling in her stomach increased.

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts out of her mind. She nodded her head at the guard at the main gate in greeting and walked into the hotel. She looked around the glorious lobby and walked towards the front door. The receptionist looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello ma'am. Welcome to Hotel Baltschung Kempinski. How may I help you?" She asked with a cheerful voice.

"Hello. I have a reservation here. In the exclusive suite." Smita replied but frowned slightly as the feeling in her guts increased.

"Let me check here, ma'am." The brown haired lady started typing on the computer. She then looked up and asked, "Was the reservation done by a Mr. Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Are you Miss Smita Morrel?" The lady smiled and asked her.

"I'm the one." Smita nodded and showed the lady her I.D.

The lady nodded her head and gave her the suite card key. As Smita was taking the card from her, she noticed something on the computer screen.

"Hey, how long has it been since Mr. Spencer Petrov has been here?" She asked her as she looked at the names of the people staying in the exclusive floor was displaying on the screen.

The receptionist blinked in thought and replied after a moment, "Oh, Mr. Petrov? He arrived here around four days ago."

"Thank you." Said Smita and almost ran towards the elevators on the other side of the lobby. The receptionist just looked at her weirdly.

'What was that?'

Smita stood in the elevator, a small backpack on her back and a suitcase beside her, deep in thought.

'Spencer is here? Now _that_ is unexpected. This explains the feeling in my gut. It has almost been a while since I last saw him. I wonder how he's doing. I know that he and Blue had a major fight around three months ago and Spencer has disappeared since. But Kai never told me about what they had been fighting about. Maybe now I can get some answers.'

She looked up when the lift door 'pinged' and then opened. She lifted her suitcase and stepped out of the elevator. She walked down the hallway, looking at the doors of each suite. She paused in front of the suite door no. 314.

'Hm, so this is Spencer's suite. I will meet him after I have put my stuff in my suite.' She nodded at her own decision and again started walking down the hall until she found her own suite. She pulled the card key out of her coat pocket and swiped it through the slot. It blinked in green colour and a click was heard. She opened the door and went into the room.

It was spacious with a king sized bed, with blue coloured bed sheets, in front of her. The furniture was made from mahogany wood. There was a bedside table beside the bed (Funny, right?). There was also a cabinet, a walk-in closet and a French balcony. On the left side of the room was a door, which she presumed that it led to the bathroom. On the right side of the room was hearth, with a couch in front of it.

She walked over to the couch and threw her coat on it before placing her luggage on the bed. She then turned around and walked out the room, making sure she had locked the door. She walked down the hall _again_ and stopped in front of Spencer's suite _again._ She grimaced.

'Ugh! There's that feeling again. What the hell?' She sighed and knocked on the suite door. She frowned when there was no response even after a few minutes.

'Is he not here? No, that can't be it. That lady said he had not been out of his room when he first checked in.'

She tried the door and found it unlocked. She stepped and looked around. Surprised would be an understatement when she saw Spencer sitting in front of her with his back to the bed.

After all, it is not every day you find a person sitting on the cold floor when there is a warm bed behind them.

Spencer heard the knock on his door and decided to ignore it, knowing that the person behind that door would stop bothering him after a few moments. But he nearly got a heart attack when the door opened and an even bigger heart attack when Smita entered through the door.

One thing ran through his slowly shutting mind: 'Oh Fuck'

She blinked in shock at finding Spencer sitting there with a pale expression on his face, but passed it off a shock.

"Hey, Spencer! Surprise!" She said happily with a bright smile on her face, which was a stark contrast to the gloomy atmosphere of the room.

"So, how are you? Sorry, I barged in like that. You didn't answer the door. I haven't seen you in, like, almost a year now. Where were you?" She continued when he didn't answer and stepped further into the room. She saw something in front of him and vaguely noticed that he had hidden his arms behind him.

"Hey, what's this?" She picked up the sheet of paper and looked at it.

 _Dear Kai,_

"So you were writing Kai a letter, huh? You could have just texted him." But she frowned deeply when she read the first line of the letter.

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that I am no longer in this world._

She slowly looked up from the, now discovered, suicide note and looked at Spencer with an unreadable expression on her face, who had been looking at her with wide eyes the whole time. She slowly moved forward and kneeled in front of him and pulled his arms from behind him. The colour from her face drained drastically as she looked at his bloodied wrists.

"Spence. What have you done?" Smita whispered her voice and her fingers trembling.

"Leave me alone, Smita. I don't want to live anymore." Spencer whispered back sadly. Smita shook her head at him shakily stood up, starting to look panicked. She suddenly got an idea and avoiding his eyes, ran into the adjoining bathroom and came back with two face towels and a bundle of bandages. She placed those items in front of Spencer and flipped out her phone and dialled the ambulance number.

A few moments later, after telling the nurse about the situation, Smita got a message that the ambulance would there as soon as possible. Flipping the phone shut, she quickly kneeled in front of Spencer again and took his arms and started wrapping the face towels tightly on each hand to slow down the rapid flow of blood.

"Why don't you leave me alone? I don't have anything in this world to live for anymore. Just let me go." Spencer said grimly as she started wrapping the bandages around his wrists to keep the towels in place.

She paused in her work and looked at him annoyed and said,"What could be so bad that you want to end your life?"

"I have AIDS."

She stared at him with a blank face when she heard that. She did not comment on that statement and instead put one of the Spencer's arms around her shoulder and hauled him up with some difficulty. Spencer groaned at the sudden movement and almost stumbled, bringing Smita down with him. Thank God, that did not happen.

She quickly and steadily pulled him out of the bloodied suite and walked towards the elevators, as the stairs were on the other side of the halls. Luck seemed to be on their side today, as the elevator door opened right at that moment, as an American couple stepped out of it. The man and the woman stopped in their tracks when they noticed them and looked at them weirdly.

Smita glared at them and hissed angrily, "This is not a freak show or a prank. Get out of the way or else..."

The couple quickly stepped out of the way, not wanting to face the teen's wrath. The man then stepped forward and quietly took Spencer's other arm and helped Smita move the, slowly turning, limp body into the elevator. The man pushed the button for the ground floor. It seemed like forever before they reached the ground floor.

There already was a commotion in the lobby as the paramedics were hurrying around and asking for the patient. They looked up when they saw them step out of the elevator and rushed forward with the stretcher. One of the male paramedic quickly lay Spencer down on the stretcher and hurriedly moved him out of the hotel and into the ambulance standing in front of the hotel.

Smita nodded her head stiffly in thanks at the man who had helped them, not trusting her voice and stepped into the vehicle, which was flashing with red lights and sirens. After she had stepped in and settled herself down beside the blonde haired man, the medics shut the door and the driver started the vehicle and moved towards the hospital.

There was a tense silence except for the few whispered discussions between the paramedics as they inserted the I.V. and the blood wires into the pale man's arm. Smita realised something and quickly pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket, which she had put there earlier, for the umpteenth time and dialled Kai's number again. But a hand on her knee stopped her and she looked up, to find Spencer looking at her with half lidded dull eyes.

"No...please don't...tell anyone...Please." he whispered weakly and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Smita blinked in confusion and nodded her slowly, letting him know that she understood what he wanted to say and put her phone down. She looked up again and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Spencer smile weakly at her and slowly close his eyes.

"Doctor! He just flat lined!"

"SPENCER!"

 **THE END**

So! How was the chapter? This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but when I was writing in MS Word, my computer shut down suddenly. And all my hard work vanished! Damn, I had to write almost the whole chapter again.

What do you think about the OC? Let me know in your comments. See you again!

Bye bye and Namaste!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I am not gonna ramble today and waste your time. :P

Thanks for the reviews! You all get a cookie from me!

Fantasy Sword

Ezabellaa

Wanderer's Cynefin (I am still not used to this name, girl. XD)

Blue lightening of the night

Indigo Jupiter

Thanks a lot!

Warning: Minor talks about Yaoi and Mpreg. Don't worry, it's nothing major. I had to put it here as it is a part of the plot. I swear it's nothing serious!

DISCLAIMER: Just see the first fucking chapter.

Now on to the chapter!

 **HEALING CHAPTER 3**

The sound of tapping loudly on a phone screen was the only sound that filled the otherwise stony silent room. To avoid the sensation of feeling nauseous, the brunette concentrated on playing the Mario game on her phone. You know the one which you can play on Google chrome after you go offline? Yep, that dinosaur one.

It had been at least two hours since one of her closest friends had been admitted to this hospital. She had not gotten any news on the condition of her depressed friend. When he had been in the ambulance, he had gotten a heart attack. Luckily the doctors had revived him.

Not wanting to think about the grave situation she found herself in, she had decided to play this retarded game on her phone since the network was down due to bad weather. When in the heaven's name is the weather here good?

Tapping the screen even more faster than earlier as she rose to the level of 2000, she didn't realise that a nurse was calling out to her. The nurse stared at the oblivious teen, her eyes twitching in annoyance at her ignorance. After calling out for fifth time, she snapped.

"Excuse me!" She shouted in English, seeing as the girl before her was obviously foreigner.

Smita jumped at least a foot in the air, the expensive phone slipping from her hands, before landing ungracefully on the white tiled floor of the waiting room. She groaned, feeling pain on her backside. Muttering some curses, she frowned when she felt a bulge under her.

"Are you okay?"

Ignoring the nurse again, she shifted slightly to get a peek at whatever was under her (I have seen many of the authors write this: Get your mind out of the gutter! XD). She gulped as she kept looking at the crushed phone. How the hell could it have been branded and expensive if it just got smashed like glass? People just loot others in the name of brand these days...

Kai was surely going to get pissed off. But then she remembered something.

" _I am so sorry Kai! I know it was priceless but I didn't mean to do it! I am sorry!"_

" _Its okay, Smi. It was just a vase. More of them can be bought. What do we have so much money for?"_

Yeah, what were they going to do with the amount of money they had, anyways? So even if she broke the phone she can easily buy another one. With the ridiculous amount of money Kai had inherited from Voltaire, they would have to spend it on something afterall.

She sighed and carefully picked up the phone to avoid the sharp pieces of it and pulled the sim card and memory card out. Putting the two tiny pieces in her coat pocket, she picked up the remains of the smart phone and got up and dumped them in the dustbin. Finally she turned and looked at the nurse and answered in Russian. "Yeah. I am okay. What did you want from me?" The nurse was surprised when the obviously not Russian girl before her spoke the native language so fluently.

"Umm...I wanted to ask if you are here for a Mr. Petrov." The nurse shifted slightly under the piercing gaze locked on her. Smita stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded in agreement. "Yes. How is he?" The nurse smiled reassuringly when the concern for a close friend started to seep through the grey-blue eyes of the brunette.

"Well...the list is quite long. You may want to sit down." The teen sat down right on the floor making the nurse look at her weirdly. After she had sat down, the nurse explained, "As he had tried to commit suicide using sharp blades, both his hands are quite weak right now. It would be good if he doesn't put pressure on them yet due to aggravation on his nerves. His mental state is not good. He is not responding to anyone, just staring into the space. He has not been eating and he is underweight."

 _Underweight?_ Smita frowned. Spencer clearly did not look underweight. Sure he has lost a lot of his bulk but he still look healthy physically. Except for dark bags under his eyes.

"...He is suffering from depression but that does not even come close to what he is suffering from..." The slight nurse trailed off, hesitating. She was not sure how this girl would handle the news. "What is it?" the brunette asked, her voice wobbling a bit. Just how much worse could this get?

"...AIDS." She finally declared. "We took his blood samples to check if he has been taking anything harmful. He has not. But during those tests, we found out that he has been diagnosed with AIDS. I am sorry."

"Don't be." Smita shrugged. "It's not your fault." She gave the totally bewildered nurse a small smile and stood up. "Can I see him?" She enquired calmly. After all, Spence had already admitted to her that he had AIDS. Even if it was a really sad truth. Reality is totally the worst nightmare.

"Umm...Yeah sure. But...You do know that media is after you and him, right?" The nurse gave a fake sympathetic smile. Smita's eyebrow twitched at that. She knew where this was going. She sighed and asked with a slight growl, "How much do you want?"

"Well...900,000 roubles, I guess." She said nervously feeling smothered under the death glare she was receiving. But Smita could not do anything to her because the hospital officials had the upper hand. Smita sighed and said dejectedly, "Okay, I will deposit it when Spencer is released from here."

The nurse nodded doing a happy dance in her mind and showed the dark haired teen the room in which Spencer was kept. She had known this girl is in relationship with a billionaire and that was a huge profit for her. She is totally an expert in these kind of things.

As the corrupted nurse was lost in her own gleeful thoughts, she did not notice the evil smirk plastered across well chiselled face of Smita. The young girl knew how to handle a situation like this. Kai had trained her in this field. The hospital officials won't even know what hit them.

*With Spencer*

Spencer sat on the hospital bed, oblivious to his surroundings and ignoring the nurses that tried to coax him into responding. He did not respond in any way, he actually didn't want to.

He perked up slightly when he heard a nurse talking with someone whose voice is way too familiar than is good. _Smita?_

The talking grew quieter as the nurse went away. There was a pregnant pause before he heard a sigh and light footsteps that padded across the room to reach his bed. He kept looking down, not reacting in any way.

"...Spence?" Smita asked in a hesitant tone. She honestly did not know if Spencer was really not responding to his surroundings or if he was just being his moody self. She had seen all the Blitzkrieg Boys brood and believe her when she says their 'brooding' ways are nasty.

Spencer did not reply or gave any signs that he was listening to her. He just sat there staring into the space with his back pressed against the head of the bed. She frowned and growled, "I know you are there, Spencer. Stop being such a bitch and talk to me already!"

"..." The blonde man did not respond to the young psychiatrist (1) in front of her. Smita sighed and decided that she would have to take extreme measures.

The silent man felt his heart almost leap out of his chest when the younger teen jumped onto his lap and sat down with her legs on either side of his waist. He gave an indignant squeak and glared at the grinning teen who resembled Tala at that moment for her evil grin. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Smita?!"

"Hah! I knew this would get you into talking." She shifted slightly to get comfortable making Spencer blush madly. The naive girl just didn't know how much she aroused people with her seemingly intention less gestures. Even the gay ones. Which he was.

"Are you okay? You don't have fever, do you?" Spencer glared at her for a few moments and barked, "Why did you save me?" Smita blinked before smirking slightly, "Well, I am not Bryan or Tala who have an unhealthy addiction to seeing people in pain. And I didn't want Kai to whine in my ears for the rest of our lives about how much of a lazy ass I am that I did not save your sorry ass from yourself."

Spencer did not even grace that extremely sarcastic answer with a reply. The amused smirk disappeared from Smita's face and a dark expression took its place and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him even closer than he already was, and hissed in his ear, "Talk. Now."

Spencer gulped, but did not answer back. He stared over the younger teen's shoulder and a glazed look came in his eyes. Smita look at him and shook him slightly when she saw that he was retreating back into his shell. The blonde man blinked and looked at her. Smita sighed.

"Look Spencer, if you do not give me at least three reasons as to why you did what you did then I am seriously going to castrate you right here." When she saw the smug look on his face she quickly added, "And they all should be reasonable and exclude the facts that I already know. Like you having AIDS." Spencer heaved a sigh wearily. And that's when Smita noticed how much older he looked than he really was.

"Okay. But I know you would beat the crap out of me after I have finished giving you details." The raven haired girl raised a smoothly shaped eyebrow at that. "First, I am gay." The other eyebrow joined the raised one. "Second, I made a guy pregnant." A blank look was all he received. "And last, I abandoned the same guy even if I am the father." No response at all.

There was deafening silence that was thick with apprehension. Spencer had never felt this nervous in his whole life. Not even when he was in the Abbey. "How the hell did you make a guy pregnant?" Smita asked curiously after confirming that Spencer was not kidding.

"Well, long story short, he was part of a government experiment in which they were trying to give males the ability to reproduce like a woman. The government officials found out that he was gay and experimented on him first. It was successful. But for some reasons they did not want to expose this success to the whole world and decided to forget all about it. And when I had...you know.. _that_ with him, I made him pregnant."

"You mean you made that guy pregnant and now he is carrying your child who would probably have AIDS too?" Spencer winced at the blunt question making Smita utter a small apology and replied, "No, I had a go with him before I became infected."

"Oh..." An uneasy silence continued after that. Smita honestly did not know what to do now because she knew nothing she could say would make Spencer feel at peace. "Why did you leave him?" Smita blurted the question out before she had time to analyse it.

"I could not bear the fact that the child would have to live with the knowledge that his father was a sex addict. I did not know that I hurt the mother of the child in the process." The former blader mumbled lowly his voice filled with guilt. "I just could not live to see that I am not a good father."

Smita felt something churn inside her stomach at that. Now she knew the real reason behind Spencer's grave step to kill himself. It was a fear every Blitzkrieg Boy had within himself. Even Kai had once confessed to her that he was not sure if he would be able to give his child a decent childhood. He was afraid that he would turn like his grandfather and destroy his child's life.

She wrapped her arms around the slouching figure and rested her head on his shoulder. There was moment of vacillation before Spencer wrapped his own arms around her waist and buried his head in her strawberry scented hair. He found it amusing how much she and Kai are alike in sense of tastes. They both loved strawberries, they both liked to torture Tyson, they both hated loud noises, they both liked nature and solitude and they both were very cynical.

Spencer blinked as a thought occurred to him. _I wonder how their children would be._

He smiled faintly and held the teen in his lap a little bit more tighter. This is what he needed. This is what he had yearned for. To be consoled without any questions. The silent loving gestures to tell him that he was still valuable in this world. Smita knew him better than he had thought.

He suddenly realised that Smita had fallen asleep right there, breathing deep and even. He smiled again. The poor teen was probably suffering from jet lag. He wondered how he should wake her up as sleeping in this position would be...provocative and suggestive. He ruled out spanking her as the last time Tala had tried to do that in front of Kai he had to face both Kai and Smita's wrath.

He blew hot air into the dozed off teen's ear and got a shriek in response as Smita was none too gently woken up from her light slumber. She looked at the smug face of Spencer and glared at him darkly. "Fuck you! Can't I even sleep for a few freaking moments?!"

"...You're really cranky when you are sleep deprived. Well, I don't have any problem with you sleeping here but in the position you are trying to sleep right now is not so innocent. Especially seeing as you have a boyfriend." She blushed, feeling embarrassed and quickly stepped out of Spencer's embrace and stood beside him.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. You helped me after all. Thanks for that, sis."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

*Two days later*

Spencer looked up when the door of his hospital ward opened and he raised an eyebrow when Smita stepped in looking very suspicious. "Did you kill someone here?" Smita looked up and gave him a look. "No. I just sneaked in some real food for you. But if you don't want it then..."

"No! I-I want it." Spencer frowned at sounding so pathetic. He couldn't help it. The food here, if it could be called that, is very nasty. He didn't want to eat that.

Smita smiled at him and walked up to his bed before pulling a chair beside the bed to sit in it. "So, how are you feeling?" The brunette murmured slowly while looking at him critically. "Better, I guess." Smita looked at him for a few more moments before nodding in approval. She pulled out the packets of food from the inner side of her trench coat and put it on the bedside table.

Spencer shifted and picked up the brown food packets and peeked inside. He could see some plastic plates, spoons, sachets of hot sauce and a big packaged plate of noodles. He breathed in deeply and sighed blissfully at the wonderful aroma of 'real food'. Smita looked at this behaviour amusingly.

"You better eat it before someone comes here. The nurse doing the rounds in this hall would probably come here after ten minutes." She stated looking at her watch. Spencer shrugged and quickly took the food out on a plastic plate and settled it on his lap. Taking out a spoon from the brown packet, he started devouring the food heartily. As he was eating, he noticed Smita was in deep thoughts, looking slightly to the left, out the window towards the snow storm that was raging outside.

"You do know I am going to die in a few years, right?" Smita snapped out of her tranquilized state and looked at him. The sea blue eyes were looking at her with deep deliberation, searching her own eyes as she was searching them. There was no sadness, no panic, no fear, not even derision. Just a simple stare pulling her towards the harsh reality.

"Who told you that?" Smita found herself asking. Spencer closed his intense eyes and sighed. "I searched the internet. It said that people who are HIV positive can live a normal life but people with AIDS live up to only three years since they are diagnosed."

"Only if they are not taking proper medications."

"Huh?"

"People with AIDS die within three years if they are not getting appropriate treatment." She elaborated. "How long a person with AIDS can live, it depends on many factors like C4 cell count, diet, medications, usual immunity level and lifestyle. He or she can live a normal life if they take sufficient care of their health."

Spencer nodded in understanding and continued eating, a comfortable silence reinforcing between them. A thought occurred to him. "How come it was not written on the internet even on a single website? I am sure I had checked all of them."

Smita shrugged and said, "The internet doesn't know shit." She resumed staring out the window. Spencer looked at her with an amused look before the smile on his face faded. "Is there something wrong?" He was sure that girl beside him was not acting as her usual self.

She glanced at him. "Why would there be anything wrong?" And again stared out the window. Spencer suddenly wondered if Smita was getting interested in staring at non-living things since Kai was not here for her to lay her eyes on. He found his answer.

"You are missing him." Spencer more so stated than questioned. Smita looked down and sighed. "Yeah. My god damned phone got squashed the other day and I don't have enough time to go and buy another one. I haven't talked to him for at least two days now." Spencer smiled in sympathy and offered, "You can take my phone if you want."

Smita looked up sharply with wide eyes. "Really?" Spencer nodded gently. "Sure. I don't have any use for it since I don't contact anyone anymore." Smita contemplated the idea and smiled brightly, "Thanks Spence!" Spencer just shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It is in the left pocket of my cargo jeans." Smita looked at where Spencer had gestured and found that his clothes were on a table in the corner of the room. She picked up the phone from the pocket and looked at it before swapping the sim card and the memory card with her own and switched the phone on.

"Holy Shit." She cursed as she looked at the screen with wide eyes. "What?" Spencer asked in concern from where he was sitting on the bed and putting the now empty plate back in the brown bag.

"I have 119 missed calls. Kai must be freaking out by now." Smita stated in a dazed state. Spencer chuckled. "You better call him before he sends a search party out for you." She grinned sheepishly and putting the phone to her ear. She gave one last grateful look to Spencer and went out of the room to talk in private.

*30 minutes later*

Spencer stared at the hospital officials as they all stood near the counter shaking like a leaf. He looked dubiously at Smita but found her calmly filling the forms for his discharge. He again looked at them and found a few of them on the verge of crying. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what could have triggered such a reaction.

"Here." Smita gave the forms back to the receptionist, who took them with trembling hands. She then took a stamp and pressed it against the forms before looking at Smita with wide fearful eyes, "I-I have l-le-legalised your discharge f-forms and n-now you c-can take him back h-home. H-here are his m-medications."

Smita coolly took the prescribed medications and smiled at the receptionist. "Thank you. See ya later!" She waved at all of them and gestured at Spencer to follow her. Spencer looked at them weirdly before following Smita all the while looking at her strangely.

They came out of the hospital grounds and Spencer noticed a black Mercedes car waiting for them on the other side of the road. They carefully crossed the road and the chauffeur bowed and opened the door for them. After both of them had seated and the driver drove the car on the wintery road, Spencer asked the question he had been dying to know.

"What did you do to them?" Smita looked at him and grinned sinisterly before looking out the car window. "I did nothing. I just put them back in their places."

"Why?"

"They were taking bribes from me."

Spencer rolled his eyes and looked out the other window to gaze at the familiar white Russian roads. The storm had calmed down a little and he couldn't wait to reach home.

"Kai is getting suspicious." Spencer looked at Smita and saw the frown on her face. "He heard the nurses shouting to make way for a patient having seizures."

"How did you convince him?"

"It was difficult. I convinced him that there is no chance that I am at a hospital when there is a red alert storm going on outside. I told him that I am at the hotel and that the noises he heard were of some girls playing doctor-doctor."

"Even I find loopholes in that statement."

"...Shut up."

Two hours later found them standing at the great oak doors of the Hiwatari Manor of Russia. They looked at the condition of the huge mansion and found that it was not doing well. This age old manor would need some serious renovation after the burglary that had taken place here.

Spencer whistled lowly. "It looks like Tyson and Daichi had come here and went away without cleaning their mess." Smita nodded numbly and looked around again.

Half of the banister was gone, the chandelier would fall down at the slightest movement of air, a few floorboards were missing, some of the rooms behind the stairs looked like they had been burnt down and then there was the case of the other parts of the mansion that were yet to be explored. Just looking at the mansion made them both exhausted. This would need a serious makeover.

"Welcome home!" A slightly familiar voice echoed round the empty mansion. They both turned to look up and found someone coming out of a room on the first floor. The person skipped slightly before coming to stand at the top of the grand staircase.

Smita's eyes widened. _What is he doing here?_

The person then speedily ran down the staircase, almost stumbling on their own feet and skidded to stop in front of Smita. They took her hand and shook it enthusiastically. Smita blinked again. "Miguel?"

Miguel smiled brightly and nodded. "That's me! I have been waiting for at least a week to meet you. Now that I have met you, I am glad I did!" She smiled slightly, dread welling up in her stomach.

Spencer shifted slightly and started moving backwards, hoping to slip out of here unnoticed. But he made the wrong mistake of moving as Miguel noticed him from the corner of his eyes. He looked up and the smile faded from his face to be replaced by a look of genuine surprise.

"...Spencer?"

"..."

Miguel looked at Smita and then at Spencer. Both of them had a look of trepidation on their face. He looked between both of them again and found his head spinning.

 _What's going on?_

 **THE END**

Finally! At least three months later I am updating the third chapter. I intend to finish this story before April next year. Let's see how that works out.

(1): I wanted to make her an independent girl. She works for Kai to help him out in his time of need because Kai thinks Smita is capable of doing so. She herself is a qualified Psychiatrist.

In this chapter, I guess you have seen a lot of Smita. So...can you tell me how she is? Good? Bad? Self-centred? Over reacting? Kind? Inhumanly perfect? Please tell me!

Please read and review!

Bye and Namaste!


	4. Chapter 4

...Yeah. I'm back. I was just...busy and was not able to update though I was reading other people's stories.

AN: This chapter is a tribute and a very late birthday gift for one of my oldest friends here, Eza. Sorry, girl, you know why I was not able to update it.

You know what the funny thing is? It is a birthday gift for you but I am posting it around my own birthday. XD

DISCLAIMER: Oh god. I really _really_ hate this part. I do not own Beyblade but I have three of them in my toy box. Happy now?

 **HEALING CHAPTER 4**

The hot spray of water always helped him in calming his frayed nerves after a hard day at work. He closed his eyes in bliss and let a small sigh escape his lips, as the almost scalding water ran down his lithe body turning his pale skin into a slightly red hue.

He slowly opened his eyes, keeping them half lidded with his spiky hair plastered on his handsome face as he reached for the tap and turned the hot water to freezing cold. He shivered in delight and stood there for a few minutes before turning the tap off and quickly stepping out of the shower, and wrapping a clean and thick white towel around his waist and walked out of the pristine bathroom in languid grace.

Kai elegantly walked across his king sized room and stepped into his walk-in closet. He paused for a few minutes to let his body calm down from the sudden change of temperature it had experienced in the shower and picked up a clean pair of grey sweatpants. Putting them on, he calmly walked out of the closet and went to his bed.

He picked up the laptop that was kept on the night table and sat down on the soft mattress, one of his legs dangling from the bed. He picked a piece of strawberry from the plate that was kept on the night table beside where his laptop was and placed it between his lip and munched on it heartily. Strawberries were his absolute favourites.

He perked up slightly, when he heard some rustling near the curtains of the room and turned to look at the source of noise. He smiled, his mahogany eyes softening and shining slightly when he saw a small munchkin step out of the curtains. It mewed softly and padded across the room on its tiny white paws and stopped near Kai's foot, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Hello, Muffin." Kai said softly and picked up the little creature in his hands and placed it on his lap. Muffin tilted its head and peered at Kai curiously. Kai shook his head at the bundle of cuteness and placed his hands on its head and scratched behind its ear and chuckled at the purring sound it emitted.

The tiny kitten was presented as a birthday gift to him by his girlfriend this year. He was pleasantly surprised when he had opened the box given by Smita to find a really cute ginger and white coloured kitten sleeping peacefully with a baby blue blanket wrapped around it. It had been Tala's suggestion to name it 'Muffin'. When asked the reason behind the name, he had shrugged nonchalantly and said that it reminded him of his favourite muffins, leading to Ian making a joke that Kai better keep a watch on the kitten if he did not want Tala to mistake it for an actual muffin and 'accidentally' eat it, which made Tala hit him with a bat on his head... Such pleasant memories.

He looked at the munchkin fondly as it played with his thumb, thinking of it as a mouse. He frowned as he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Smita earlier today. He knew as soon as she had answered him that she was lying. The teen was as bad at lying as he himself was. Though, he was good at picking up if someone is hiding something from him. Which is what he picked up that Smita was doing.

This is the first time that the frank girl had lied. To him. He did not understand why she would conceal something from him. She had never done that before, even if she had done something really stupid that would cause him problems. So he concluded that it was somewhat serious issue that she is not able to talk to him. But what?

He snapped out of his musings when Muffin started to lick his thumb, all the while looking at him with sparkling blue eyes that were filled with innocence and life. He lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the fascinating being closely. It was trying to tell something to him.

"You know, I think you are right. Maybe I am just over thinking such trivial issue. I should..." The kitten emitted a cute noise and lightly swatted Kai's hand that it was licking. "...Play with you?" Muffin gave a loud mew and Kai chuckled before picking it up. He nuzzled his nose against the kitten's and then lay down, placing the adorable being on his bare chest. Muffin snuggled up to him and looked at Kai questioningly.

"I'm tired right now. I will play with you tomorrow, okay? Let's get some sleep." Kai mumbled, pulling the sheets over them both, laptop forgotten on the side and closed his eyes.

' _I must be being just paranoid.'_

*With Spencer and Smita*

The butler looked at the people in the living room uneasily as the atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut with a butcher's knife. He quietly put the tea tray on the glass table and quickly went out of the room, feeling nauseous.

Smita kept looking at her hands placed on her lap, her profile rigid. She sneaked a glance at the other two occupants of the room and saw Miguel looking at Spencer as if he were an alien and Spencer, like herself, was finding his lap very interesting. When she felt someone looking at her, she again turned her head downwards, not wanting to look at the confused blonde male in the eyes. The 'confused blonde male' had had enough.

"Okay, now tell me what is actually going on here."

"..."

"..."

"...Seriously? Oh come on!"

"..."

"..."

"...If you do not start explaining right now, I am going to call Kai and tell him I have found Spencer."

Miguel stifled a laugh when both of their head snapped up; eyes wide and they started talking at the same time. He waited for a few moments for them to calm down but they did not seem to stop rambling incoherently. He sighed and shouted at them to shut up. When Smita and Spencer quietened down, he asked them his questions.

"Okay, first tell me where Spencer had been for these last few months."

Smita looked at Spencer. He noticed her enquiring gaze and sighed. "After my fight with Kai, I went to Paris, to continue...my love life. I finally got bored of this life and decided to settle down in my hometown in Serbia. That's when I started feeling under the weather and went to Moscow to get medical checkups. And after I found out I have AIDS, I went to the hotel to kill myself."

Miguel's eyes widened in horror. "You mean you have AIDS?! And you tried to kill yourself?!" Spencer winced as he started screaming at him for taking such an extreme step and not taking care of himself and going around fucking every person he found. Who knew Miguel of all people would have a nervous breakdown? He had expected Smita to take the news badly and Miguel calmly. Not the other way around.

Smita ignored Miguel and frowned. There is something wrong in the details Spencer gave. Something is missing. Smita was positive he was hiding something. Why Spencer was in Paris?

She looked up when Miguel had finally calmed down. He was still seething and looking at his face, it was clear that he didn't expect Spencer to do such a thing. He saw him as a respectable and responsible young man who would never do such rash things.

"I did not expect this from you, Spencer. You should have listened to Kai when he was talking you out of it." Spencer looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. The atmosphere again turned tense. Miguel's eyes softened when he saw the miserable and guilty expression on the older man's face. Good thing was that he had realised his mistake, even if it took a long time and it was too late anyways. But still.

Not liking the nauseous feel of the room, he asked his next question. "Okay, so what are you doing with Smita right now? Did she find you or you came to her for help?"

"I found him, actually. He was half dead by then. I was the one who took him to hospital." Smita answered this question. Miguel nodded satisfied with the answer. He was about to continue enquiring when Smita beat him to it.

"Hey, what exactly are _you_ doing here? Kai did not tell me you are staying here too." The blonde haired man blinked, a little bit surprised that she did not know why he was here. I mean, isn't it obvious?

"It is my company that Kai has hired to complete the renovation of the mansion."

Silence. Both of their jaws dropped open when they heard that. Miguel's company? That means...

"You are an interior home decor designer?!" Smita gasped. Miguel shrugged, picking up a cup of tea from the tray and taking a sip of the rejuvenating drink. "Indeed I am."

Smita and Spencer shared a shocked look and stared at him again. He sure looked professional in his smart deep blue suit and white shirt, sitting and sipping on his tea elegantly. Mathilda should be happy that such a great guy like him is after her. Speaking of which...

"Any progress with Mat, yet?" Smita asked with a cheesy grin.

And that entire professional demeanour went out the living room window. Miguel's eyes widened and he choked on his tea, spluttering indignantly and trying to get _anything_ into his lungs. Spencer rolled his eyes, amused and went to thump the other male on his back to stop him from choking on his tea. After a few more moments, he calmed down and gave Spencer a grateful look and the female an annoyed one.

"Seriously, are you trying to kill me?" Asked Miguel to Smita who grinned again and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Well, I think I got my answers. Not much progress then." Miguel just looked away, blushing and muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'would have killed this punk if Kai is not her boyfriend'. His eyes sparkled suddenly and he smirked evilly.

"So...have you done it?" He asked lowly, leisurely leaning towards the person he asked that subject. The brunette blinked, confused and suddenly aware of the closeness between them. She cleared her throat awkwardly as the blonde started to lean in even closer. Spencer shook his head at the scene.

"I have done what?" She asked sceptically, quirking an eyebrow at the older male, leaning back to put some distance between them. The two of them were on one long couch while Spencer was on the other side, settled in the smaller sofa. Not realising how much she had tilted her body back, she fell back on the couch, flat on her back. She blinked again and her eyes widened, Miguel's face only an inch away from hers, his body on top of her figure.

"Done the things which adults do, seeing as you turned eighteen a few months ago?" Spencer sighed when he heard that question from Miguel. He was surely not hanging out with Tala, was he?

Smita frowned until she finally caught the meaning of those words. "Wh-What?!" She stuttered and roughly pushed Miguel away, sitting up and staring at him with eyes the size of saucer as he fell down the couch, on the carpet. Miguel lay sprawled on the carpet, trying to get his bearings back, as the force by which he was pushed back was not he had expected. He shook his head, ignoring Spencer's amused chuckles and sat up again. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!"

Smita snorted, once again composed and looked away. "You are not going to ask me _anything_ like that _ever_ again or I am seriously going to pound you into the next millennium." Spencer stifled his laughter behind his hands, looking at younger two, amused by their antics. Smita noticed this let a small smile grace her lips. This was the first time in such a long while that Spencer had laughed genuinely. And boy, that made her relieved seeing him back to normal.

Miguel noticed this too and beamed slightly. He kept up his act. "But you do know it is important to lose virginity once you become an adult, right? It is necessary to have a healthy sex life!" He flailed his arms around, trying to get the seriousness of the situation around the naive girl's thick head. Smita's eyebrow twitched, one sign that should be taken as an initiative to stop. But Miguel was meeting her for the first time, oblivious to the dangerous side of the younger teen. "Oh really? And what would happen if I don't have sex until I am twenty five or something?"

Miguel feigned a gasp and said, "You and Kai would become impotent!" Spencer burst out laughing at that but Smita did not seem to share the same sentiments. As soon as the crazy blonde had said that, she lunged at him, making him fall back again on the carpet and wrapped her hands around his neck to throttle him. Miguel truly gasped this time, looking like a fish out of the water as his oxygen supply was cut off. He managed to turn his head towards the only other male in the room and looked at him pleadingly.

Spencer rolled his eyes skywards and stood up. Falling back into his role of peacemaker, he walked towards the wrestling duo and wrapped his bulky arms under the angry teen's arms and hauled her up. Before she could try to hit him with her elbows, he quickly released her before wrapping his arms around her waist pinning her arms at her sides. "Let me go, Spence! I want to eliminate that distorted blonde!" She growled, struggling against the hold Spencer had on her and making him look at her peculiarly at the choice of words she had just used. He grunted, finding that keeping her still was more difficult that he had initially thought.

Realizing he would not let her up anytime soon, she sighed and slumped again him, all the while glaring at Miguel who was looking at her apprehensively. "Can I ask you something?" he said, gingerly rubbing his neck, knowing bruises would be there by morning. Damn, for someone her size, she sure has some great strength.

Finally after simmering down, she looked at Spencer silently asking him to release her as she is not going to kill the blue eyed male anymore. Spencer shrugged and did what he was asked to do and sat down on the couch behind him. Smita tilted her head, silently probing Miguel to go on. "What do you do for a living other than being-" He shut up when he felt two pairs of eyes glare at him dangerously. He chuckled awkwardly muttering that he only meant the first part.

"I am a psychiatrist." Smita shrugged, turning to look at the maid who had entered the room right at that moment. The maid bowed slightly and told them that the dinner is ready. The brunette nodded and said that they were coming in a few minutes.

Miguel gaped. This girl? A psychiatrist? No way. "You can close your mouth, Miguel. It's not that hard to imagine me sitting at a mental hospital, dealing with mental patients." Miguel shut his mouth and kept staring at her owlishly. She sighed and moved out of the room walking away.

Spencer looked at the other male and went up to him. Waving a hand in front of his face, he smirked when he jumped slightly, caught off guard. Miguel flickered and then looked at him strangely. Spencer chuckled and told him, "You know, even I was also surprised when I first learnt that she is a psychiatrist. I mean, this kind of job is not something we would see someone like her take up. She is just...I don't know...she just doesn't fit this, like, at all. Right?"

Miguel stared at him, calculating. He then said, "Well, now that you have said it, I think it does fit her. She has what it takes to be a psychiatrist. She is caring, understanding, knows what to expect from different people, knows how to react in any situation and seems to be composed...well most of the time. Everyone snaps at some point of their lives...That jogged my memory, remind me to never mess with her again."

Spencer gave a sharp cackle at that. "Gladly." He said.

Right at that moment, Smita re-entered the room and looked at them annoyed. "Hey! Do you want to eat or not?"

Spencer and Miguel shared a look and suddenly ran past her. She whipped around and gazed at them bewildered, not able to understand what had happened right now. She heard Miguel shout.

"Hah! Beat ya, sucker!'

"Aww, man!"

*A couple of hours later*

Smita suppressed a yawn, settled on the sofa beside Spencer, who looked as bored as herself. They were watching an old classic Dracula movie, in which a Dracula was at that moment trying to lure a female victim to a dark alleyway to drink her blood. Archetypal. While she and Spencer were bored out of their minds, Miguel was trembling like a leaf, chewing on his nails nervously and slowly telling the unhearing woman to stay away from that handsome Dracula. It was amusing to see Miguel, the usually calm and collected man, acting like a piece of meat thrown to the wolves. It was entertaining but now, they were getting bored to tears.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost half past eleven. Better go to sleep now. She stood up, making Miguel jump slightly at the sudden movement and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to the men in the room, announcing that she was going to bed when she noticed Spencer looking alert about something.

"Spence? What's wrong?"

The person in question seemed to ignore the query as he favoured staring out the living room window, into the nightly darkness. He swore he saw someone moving out there...

He shook his head slightly, clearing it of the weird thoughts, deciding that he was just tired and was hallucinating. He looked at his female companion, noticing that she was looking at her worriedly. He gave her a reassuring look, telling her silently that it was nothing. She relaxed and nodded.

"I am going to sleep now, too." Spencer also stood up looking at them both, bidding them goodnights though Miguel did not respond seeing that he was engrossed in the movie. "Don't remember to take your meds." Smita said, yawning and went out of the room. As she was going up the stairs, she suddenly froze.

Spencer who had been following her, as his room was beside hers, looked at her enquiringly. She turned around and looked at him sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I...kind of forgot my luggage at the hotel." She grinned slightly, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. Spencer sighed and shook his head. "Let's go to sleep for now. You can go get it tomorrow."

Smita seemed to contemplate that and nodded a few seconds later. They continued up the stairs when they were interrupted by a shriek of terror.

"Guys! You can't leave me like this! That Dracula will drink my precious blood!"

They both shared a look and the same notion.

 _He is impossible._

*In the morning*

Smita woke up with a start when she heard someone enter her room. She relaxed when she saw it was Miguel but tensed again when she noticed that he looked anxious. She sat up straight on her bed and looked at him blearily. Rubbing her eyes, she asked him sleepily, "Miguel, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Miguel walked up to the side of her bed and whispered restlessly, "I heard some noises downstairs. I have inkling that they are the same people who had broken in earlier."

Smita blinked. "They? How do you know there was more than one person?"

"You really think that so much destruction could be done by a single person in a single night?"

She frowned and nodded. "Point."

Miguel looked at her seriously, "What do you think we should do. Confront them or go behind their backs and ambush them?" Smita thought for a few moments and said, "I don't think we would be able to find them now."

Miguel furrowed his brows, not able to understand what she was implying. Smita huffed, feeling grumpy as her sleep was disrupted at, she glanced at the alarm clock on the night table, 4 am in the morning. "When did you hear them?"

He blinked and said, "About an hour ago. I did not know what to do, so I stayed in my room. When I heard that there was no more movement down there, I sneaked in here." When Smita opened her mouth to speak again, Miguel continued quickly. "And no, I did not see anyone out there."

"See? That means they are gone. They have probably done what they came here to do."

"And why do you seem so unfazed by this?"

Smita narrowed her eyes, smirking slightly. Miguel gulped, she looked terrifying at the moment. "Because, if they came here, it has to have a meaning. I know that they were not here to cause more obliteration. They were here to give us a message."

He looked at her wonderingly. While he was thinking of his own next move, she had already deciphered their enemies' moves, making it easier for them. He nodded, understanding the situation. He looked on as she stepped out of the bed and went towards the door. She turned around and said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Miguel hurriedly followed her out of the room. They quietly walked down the hall, on their guards, warily eying their surroundings. They cautiously descended the stairs and stood at the grand foyer. Smita looked at him gravely.

"You check out the kitchen and the guest rooms and I will take a look in the living rooms." Miguel hummed and turned left while she twisted towards right. She looked around the foyer while walking, searching for anything that was out of place and turned her head straight only when she reached the living room. The same living room they had been in the last night.

As she was about to step into the room, she noticed something chary. Something was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It was something big, but other than that, she was not able to make out anything else as the lights of the room were out.

She frowned when a nasty stench hit her nose full force. Confused, she made sure to never stray her eyes from the bulk and grabbed around the wall blindly for the switch. When she finally found it and switched it on, she realised that it was the biggest mistake of her life.

Her eyes widened at the horrible sight and she grabbed at the wall behind her, losing the feeling in her legs as they buckled from the knees from disbelief. She fell down on the carpet, breathing loudly and heavily. Tears pricked her eyes when she finally found her voice.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **THE END**

Finally! The end of chapter four! Sorry it took sooo much time. MS Word kept glitching like a Pokemon rom hack. *Sighs* Who knew MS Word could glitch? And does anyone here play Pokemon roms?

Anyways, how was the chapter? Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated.

And thank you to previous reviewers:

unaisa memon

Wanderer's Cynefin (I finally learnt the spellings of your name and ACTUALLY got used to it. XD)

Cutetyhil (Get well soon, sis. :D)

Julia Fernandez Hiwatari

Fantasy Sword

The-next-you-know-who

Ezabella (I hope you like this chapter! The first part was truly dedicated for you to drool on Kai. XD)

I love you all! I really really love you!

Bye Bye and Namaste!


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

Hello everyone. Like you can see, it is actually an author's note (probably a long one that) and if an author's note is put out as a separate chapter, then yes, you have assumed right. My not so good fiction work, Healing, is going to be put on a loooong hiatus, for now.

I know, not many people care about this fic, and would most probably not even give a shit about what happens with it- No. I am not complaining or blaming people for not reading this work of mine. Frankly, I am not really proud of it. 'Understanding is Important' and 'Protection' were what I wrote from the core of my heart, so they were appreciated (As much as they could have been at that). But Healing, well, I don't feel attached to it anymore. Not as much as in the starting. I have realised that it is not something that fits my style- whatever my style is.

Again I have ricocheted off track. I was actually trying to say that even if not many people like this or even read this, I felt like I have to give a reason for why I am stopping to write this, cause I am sure, no, more like hope...okay, PRAY that someone out there might be angry at me for burying this work of mine into the closet never to see the light of day again. After all, I owe them (whoever they are, even if non-humans) this much. A reason why. Here are they:-

Like I have already said, I have lost inspiration and attachment for this fic. It's like I am being forced to write it, I don't enjoy writing it anymore.

It's a long fiction work, would have taken at least two years to complete it. I don't think I could have sustained that long, especially seeing as it does not get more than 1 or 2 views per months (quite embarrassing to admit). It would have been a waste of time if I wrote something I put so much time in and no one glances at it.

It is a very sensitive work, displaying the topics of AIDS which is very perceptive issue. Admittedly, I am too young to even understand the deeper meanings and darker depths of this syndrome. I could have seriously offended someone, writing my opinions of something that I do not know everything about. I have no right to do that.

This story has too many plot holes; I have to fill them before I even think about stepping around them. Someone else can fall in them, cursing me for making those holes in the first place. So this means that this story needs some intense and serious revision.

So those were the reasons why I have decided to put it on a long hold. Now I have no work to put my time on, but many ideas running over in my mind, that need to come out. I have decided that I am really indecisive, so I would probably make another mistake by putting out a fic that would have the same face as Healing. So I thought it would be right to take your opinions and votes for what my next work should be; feel free to message your opinions or write in the reviews if you want.

The following are the ones I have in my mind:

Kai's father wants him to marry a rich and snobby girl, as an alliance for the success of his company. When Kai and his grandfather get to know of the plan, they try to devise it by getting Kai a girlfriend. But this seems to be more of a difficult work than they initially thought. Kai/OC

There is a serial mass murderer on the loose. Kai, a young Medical student, comes face to face with the killer. What would happen? Yaoi! (Personally, this one is my favourite.)

The Blitzkrieg Boys have come to Las Vegas after the BEGA incident, to enjoy a well deserved vacation. Almost everyone is enjoying, except for a young ruby eyed teen, who thinks that his friends are hiding something from him. Would he figure out what, or would he go crazy while trying to do so? Blitzkrieg Boys friendship and brotherhood fluff. Might turn into Yaoi later.

Kai gets to know that his closest friend has been forced into an arranged marriage. He and his friend go to meet the soon to be groom, to persuade him to stop this marriage. What would happen when this groom falls for Kai during their stay? Of course, Yaoi. Set in medieval period.

Kai is a freshman in a new high school. He quickly becomes popular, for his looks, but people try to distance him from an outcast in the school. But Kai wants to befriend the outcast, seeing as they are more than it meets the eye. Friendship fic with adventure.

So...these are the ones I am ready to try. I would really appreciate it if you would take out your time and give your opinions. The one that gets the most votes would be my next work. And if you have any suggestions, do not hesitate to tell them to me.

Well then, this is the end of my short note. I hope you read till the end.

Thank you

With love

Khushi


End file.
